


WWE Drabble Collection

by TheAuthority



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Tags will be added, affair, characters will be added, strictly 100 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthority/pseuds/TheAuthority
Summary: A collection of Drabbles I’ve written surrounding the weird and wonderful world of WWE. All stories will strictly be 100 words long.If you want to request a Drabble, then just leave a comment :)
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Natalya Neidhart/Beth Phoenix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Natalya/Beth Phoenix

As the night becomes later and the clocks continue to tick, Natalya does her best to keep herself in the moment; however, the sadistic part of her brain keeps her counting down the minutes until this is over, until Beth must leave their warm bed and return to her husband. She knows that, when the time comes, she’ll hold her a little tighter, and make a weak plea for her to stay.. Perhaps she’ll receive a pitiful kiss to the forehead and a mumbled apology. But ultimately? Beth will choose her family. And Natalya will await their next, inevitable flame.


	2. Becky Lynch/Seth Rollins

Looking down at precious, little baby Roux, Becky Lynch’s eyes pool with tears at the sight of her newborn. Seth wraps his fiancé in a blanket, smiling at his two most adored girls. As Roux’s tiny face scrunches up, her dad jokingly does the same, pulling a funny face which seemingly makes Becky laugh more than Roux. 

“Well, at least you find me funny.” He chuckles.   
“I find you perfect.. and so is she..”

There were glowing cheeks and smiles all around as the couple leaned into one another, lovingly gazing at the beautiful life the brought into the world.


	3. Beth Phoenix/Natalya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lads and lasses - this one was actually a request! If any of you have anymore requests, just comment them and I’ll have a lil think :)

“You don’t have to help me..”

The guilt was evident in Beth’s mumbled voice as she watched Natalya place an ice pack on her ankle - if only she’d been more careful in training, this could’ve been avoided. Natalya gave her a _look_ , one that promised she wouldn’t leave; Although, they both knew that Beth would leave eventually.

“Why do you keep looking after me..? All I do is hurt you..”

“Because I love you.” Natalya’s bluntness stunned the room. “And no matter how many times I see you kissing Adam, I’ll _always_ be waiting for you to be kissing me.”


End file.
